Versions
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Alya découvre une vérité troublante à propos de Marinette, mais les explications reçues pourraient l'être bien plus.


Deux ans après avoir fait connaissance à l'école, deux année pendant lesquelles ils ont sauvé Paris ensemble, Marinette et Adrien se sont révélés leur secret : leur identité de super-héros.

Quelle grande ironie! Marinette aimant Adrien; ChatNoir aimant Ladybug; puis, Adrien s'intéressant à Marinette; mais elle lui préférant ChatNoir. Toujours trop fidèle pour regarder quelqu'un d'autre que l'unique et trop timide ou malchanceux pour approcher l'être aimé. Il fallu un coup de pouce du destin pour les réunir!

000

À présent, Marinette et Adrien étaient ensemble officiellement et Ladybug était en couple avec ChatNoir. Alya en avait la certitude!

Seulement, la veille, elle avait vu Ladybug souhaiter bonne nuit à Adrien en l'embrassant.

Toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit, elle était restée assise sur son lit. Elle, d'habitude si prompte à passer à l'acte n'arrivait pas à faire le geste fatale envers son héroïne qui l'avait déçu à ce point! Elle voulait détruire le ladyblog et ne plus jamais parler d'elle!

'Pauvre Marinette!' Se répétait-elle inlassablement! 'Je dois lui dire ce que je sais à propos d'Adrien.' Une voie lui soufflait qu'elle devait d'abord s'occuper d'aider son amie avant de s'occuper de régler son compte à Ladybug, virtuellement parlant et peut-être un peu plus…

Déterminée, elle se rendait à la boulangerie, le lendemain matin. Il y avait cours ce jour-là, mais Marinette, éternelle retardataire, serait encore endormie. Promettant à Sabine Cheng de s'assurer que Marinette ne soit pas en retard, elle monta à la chambre de son amie. Soulevant la trappe, elle resta stupéfaite une fois de plus.

Son amie, réveillée mais encore en pyjama embrassait voluptueusement ChatNoir, le scandaleux super-héros de Paris!

En prenant une large inspiration, elle fut soufflée! Que ce soit le bruit de la trappe ou son soupir, Marinette avait remarqué sa présence et c'était retourné.

« A…Alya!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu …? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois? » se défendit Marinette paniquée.

« Ah non? Tu peux vraiment me regarder dans les yeux et m'assurer que malgré le fait que tu sortes, finalement, avec le garçon de tes rêves tu n'as pas passé la nuit avec un autre homme? » demanda Alya très fâchée en pensant à tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour réunir Marinette et Adrien.

« Il n'a pas passé la nuit ici! » Réussit à répondre Marinette lamentablement, en gesticulant des mains. « Il vient d'arriver et allait partir. » affirma-t-elle. Puis elle ajouta d'une petite voix incertaine. « Et puis, je ne suis pas avec deux garçons. »

« Alors, » ajouta Alya radoucie, « Avant tu étais avec Adrien et lui-là avec Ladybug et aujourd'hui tu es avec ChatNoir et Ladybug est avec Adrien? »

« Comment sais-tu pour Ladybug et Adrien? » questionna Marinette stupéfaite.

« Je les ait _vu_ s'embrasser hier soir, d'après-toi, pourquoi je suis ici ce matin? »

« Oups, héhé!» Répondit Marinette vaguement avec embarra.

« Marinette» intervint Chatnoir, «Je vais devoir y aller sinon je serai vraiment en retard. »

« Oui, je comprends, chaton, à plus tard. »

« Désolé de te laisser affronter ça toute seule. » Il l'embrassa rapidement mais tendrement, puis il sortit par la trappe du plafond.

«Pas très chevaleresque ton nouveau Jules!» fit remarquer Alya.

«Il n'a pas vraiment le choix en la matière, je me prépare pour l'école et ensuite, je suis toute à toi.» promit Marinette.

* * *

VERSION A

Plus tard, sur un banc de la cour.

«Comme tu es au courant, au départ j'aimais Adrien. Mais quand on a finalement commencé à se connaître mieux, je ne sais pas, j'étais moins enthousiaste surtout quand Adrien m'a appris qu'il était amoureux de Ladybug! Ensuite son père a décidé d'être plus sévère pour qu'Adrien et moi ayons moins de temps pour nous voir.»

«Oui mais les deux super-héros, ils arrivent quand dans l'histoire?» voulu savoir la rédactrice du ladyblog.

«ChatNoir et moi on s'était déjà rencontrés quand Nathaniel a été akumatisé et ensuite on s'est croisés une fois ou deux et hier nous avons parlé très tard sur mon balcon. Et ce matin, il m'a réveillé d'un baiser!» raconta la jeune fille aux yeux amoureux en jouant distraitement avec le bout d'une couette.

«Wow! Et tu m'as caché tout ça durant tout ce temps!» remarqua Alya stupéfaite devant le talent de menteuse qu'elle ne connaissait pas à son amie.

«Mais tout est arrivé si vite! N'oublie pas que ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je sors avec Adrien!»

«Et…pourquoi tu emploies encore le présent quand tu en parles, comme si tu sortais encore avec lui?» remarqua celle à qui rien n'échappait.

«Pour, pour, euh… garder nos relations avec des super-héros secrètes!» expliqua Marinette d'une voix saccadée.

«Ce ne serait pas un gros bobard, cette histoire?»

«T'as raison Alya, la vérité c'est :»

* * *

VERSION B

(Plus tard dans une classe vide, à l'heure du déjeuner)

«Adrien et moi, on a découvert quelques chose, l'autre jour lorsque je suis allée chez lui. On voulait sortir en douce sans que son père ou son assistante nous voient alors on marchait doucement pour passer devant le bureau et on a surpris une conversation.»

 _(flash-back)_

Marinette et Adrien marchaient sur la pointe des pieds dans le hall d'entrée de chez lui quand la voix de M. Agreste s'éleva de la porte du bureau mal fermée, inexplicablement trop chargée de colère pour un homme qui détestait montrer toutes formes d'émotion.

«J'étais si près, Nathalie, si près de capturer les miraculous! Mais même ce plan génial n'a pas fonctionné! Il faut trouver un nouveau plan. Il faut leur envoyer quelqu'un qui les attaquera au moment où ils s'y attendront le moins. Un criminel ou un professionnel de ce genre de basses besognes.

«Je vais chercher une liste de candidats, Monsieur.» répondit la voix calme et professionnelle de Nathalie.

«Oh! La vache!» commenta Alya sur l'histoire de Marinette.

«Ouais, tu l'as dit! Ensuite, on est retourné dans la chambre d'Adrien et là :»

 _(Suite du flash-back)_

«Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Mon père? Le Papillon?»

«Comment? Et Pourquoi?» Ne pu que demander la jeune fille. Formulant ainsi les énormes questions tournant dans sa tête.

«Je n'en sais rien du tout. Il était déjà comme ça avant que ma mère disparaisse mais elle réussissait à le ramener à la normale. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, il fait peut-être ça pour combler quelque chose qui lui manque. Je crois que la bonne question c'est : Pourquoi le Papillon veut-il les miraculous? Parce que je ne reconnais plus mon père. »

«Adrien, ils parlaient d'une façon de faire du mal à Ladybug et ChatNoir. Il faut faire quelque chose à ce sujet!»

«Oui, je sais. J'ai juste un peu peur maintenant qu'il arrive quelque chose de mal à mon père. Je ne sais pas comment agir.»

«Ne t'en fait pas. Ladybug et ChatNoir sont des héros. Ils ne sont pas violents et n'ont jamais blessé personne. Ça ne commencera pas maintenant!»

«D'accord, allons chez toi pour en discuter, ici ce n'est surement pas assez discret.»

 _(fin du flash-back)_

«Ensuite, on en a parlé avec Ladybug et ChatNoir et tous les quatre on a décidé de tendre un piège à M. Agreste. Ladybug a décidé de jouer l'appât parce que c'est elle que le Papillon déteste le plus et parce qu'elle est très forte. Alors elle fait semblant d'être la copine d'Adrien (ce que tu as vue hier, c'était pour les caméras) et lorsqu'elle sera capturée, nous irons aider pour la délivrer.»

«Nous?»

«Adrien va vraisemblablement être là! Il n'est pas question que je n'y aille pas moi aussi.»

«Oui, mais…? Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu embrassais ChatNoir à pleine bouche ce matin…» constata Alya en fronçant les sourcils.

«Euh, en fait, euh…»

«Oh! C'est encore un bobard! Marinette tu es affreuse! Dis-moi la vérité!» Alya commençait à sérieusement remettre en question son amitié avec Marinette.

«Ce soir, après les cours. Promis!»

* * *

VERSION C

Marinette et Alya se dirigèrent vers la boulangerie après les cours parce que Marinette ne voulait aucune oreille indiscrète qui puisse les espionner.

Toute la journée, Alya avait regardé Adrien de manière étrange et celui-ci les suivit. «Je peux me joindre à vous, les filles?»

«Pas tout de suite, Adrien. Mais tu pourrais nous rejoindre plus tard» offrit Marinette.

«Mais, ce soir, nous avons des choses de prévues…»

«Je sais, mais tout est prêt et je veux parler avec Alya avant. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher lorsque ce sera le moment.»

«D'accord, bonne chance à vous deux.»

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Marinette chuchota : « À toi aussi, Adrien. » sans qu'il ne l'entende.

Bien installés dans sa chambre, Marinette déclara de façon timide et banale à Alya :

«Je suis Ladybug.»

«…Quoi?...» réussit à émettre son amie.

«Depuis le début, c'est moi qui sauve la ville de Paris. Enfin, pas à chaque fois, je n'aurais pas toujours gagné si j'avais été seule. Et j'aurais perdu le combat depuis longtemps sans ChatNoir comme partenaire. Mais, toi aussi, tu m'as donné le courage de faire mon devoir! C'est toi qui m'a poussé au départ et ça m'a souvent aidé que tu sois mon amie pour être Ladybug et pour avoir deux vies en même temps aussi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as aidé sans t'en rendre compte.» s'enflamma Marinette.

«Tu veux dire, toutes tes absences…» demanda Alya.

«Et mes retards et mes oublies, enfin pas tous : je suis plutôt tête en l'air vraiment.» compléta Marinette.

Alya posa plusieurs questions, surtout sur sa propre akumatisation et aussi sur les événements récents datant des dernières semaines. Finalement elle demanda : «Donc, toi et Adrien, hier soir…»

«Je l'ai ramené chez lui, hier et on s'est embrassés! dit-elle en haussant les épaules.»

«Ah non! Marinette! C'est encore une menterie! Cette histoire invraisemblable n'explique en _rien_ pourquoi tu as embrassé ChatNoir, ce matin! S'il-te-plaît, n'invente pas un si gros mensonge juste pour couvrir le fait que tu sortes avec deux garçons! Je suis ton amie. Je ne me fâcherai pas mais, s'il-te-plaît, S'IL-TE-PLAÎT, dis-moi la vérité!» s'échauffa Alya.

«La vérité, Alya c'est que tout ce que je t'ai dit depuis ce matin est vrai.» continua calmement Marinette. «Au départ, j'aimais déjà Adrien profondément et quand j'ai appris à quel point il m'aimait, moi en super-héroïne mais juste un peu moins moi, dans la vie de tous les jours ça m'a à la fois enchanté et fais déchanté. J'ai été capable d'aller lui parler, d'avoir une conversation avec lui et on s'est embrassé mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ChatNoir alors je l'ai appelé, on s'est vu pour parler, on s'est embrassé et il a compris qui j'étais et moi aussi, j'ai compris qui il était. »

Elles entendirent alors, un bruit sur le toit. « Vois-tu Alya, je ne t'ai vraiment pas menti depuis ce matin, il y a juste une chose que j'ai hésité à te révéler.»

ChatNoir entra par la fenêtre sur le toit. «Tu lui as dit?» s'enquit-il.

«Presque tout, tu arrives juste au bon moment.» lui répondit Marinette.

«Alors, Alya, voyons si tu peux deviner mon grand secret?» demanda ChatNoir, toujours joueur.

Alya était perdue parmi toutes les révélations que Marinette lui avait faites depuis le matin. Elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. «…Tu es amoureux de Marinette et de Ladybug?» Ça, au moins, Alya pouvait le dire sans trop de difficultés.

«C'est vrai aussi mais ce n'est pas vraiment un secret. » répondit le super-héros.

Marinette attrapa un sac à collation sur le sol de sa chambre.

«On va bientôt devoir y aller… »dit-elle ensuite.

«Attends, si tu sors avec Adrien et ChatNoir en même temps et que tu sors seulement avec un garçon ça veut dire… que tu es Adrien?» fit Alya en pointant ChatNoir.

«C'est ça! Et voici Tikki, mon adorable kwami!» félicita Mariette.

«Enchantée Alya! Heureuse de pouvoir te parler!» se présenta la petite créature en volant entre les visages qui la regardaient.

«Euh, enchantée, Tikki.»

«Tikki, transforme-moi!» Les vêtements de la jeune fille se modifièrent dans un éclat rouge et rose puis elle demanda : «Tout est prêt, chaton?»

«Le piège est en place, ma Lady, le papillon n'attend plus que toi pour rencontrer son destin.»

«Quoi? Marinette mais…» voulu s'interposer Alya.

«Tu vois Alya, tout ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui était vrai. Monsieur Agreste est le Papillon. Nous l'avons découvert et allons le prendre à son propre piège. Nous devons l'empêcher de créer d'autres akumas. Mais je voulais que tu saches toute la vérité parce que même si je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, il est possible qu'il nous arrive quelque chose. Si nous ne revenons pas, va à cette adresse. Tu y trouveras le grand gardien. Il s'occupe des kwamis et des miraculous. Et n'oublie pas que je t'adore : tu es la meilleure amie donc je pouvais rêver!»


End file.
